


Warm

by LemonsandRosemary



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, just a drabble that was stuck in my drafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsandRosemary/pseuds/LemonsandRosemary
Summary: Delia considers her new reality.
Relationships: Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Delia Deetz/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Warm

All in all, Deelia considered, things were going remarkably well. 

If you had informed her six months ago, that she would soon be living in some kind of supernatural squared relationship, in a  _ mid-century _ house nonetheless, she’d have barked an incredulous laugh while she sipped an eight dollar latte. 

Disbelief notwithstanding, she was rather enjoying herself. 

  
Yes, maybe her hand periodically slipped  _ through _ Barbara’s waist, particularly if the other woman wasn’t expecting her company, but she figured she could cope with the occasional dose of icy air if, routinely, her hand was met but a warm patch of yielding skin. 


End file.
